Cloud Chaser
Note: Cloud Chaser's story in my universe doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, Season 7, Season 8 and Season 9 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Cloud Chaser is a pegasus stallion who is Rainbow Dash's cousin who takes her place in the weather patrol after she becomes a Wonderbolt. Eventually, he marries Applejack and the two have a son named Apple Storm. Personality He seems to like races just like her cousin, as they take to their fathers. Skills Cloud Chase seems to be very fast at flying, but not as fast as Rainbow Dash. Relationships Family Rainbow Dash They are cousins and have a good relationship. Apple Storm He is Cloud Chaser's son and he loves him as a father can love a son. Love Interests Applejack He seems to find her prety and acepts her request to go on a date with her, hinting that he also must have some feelings for her. She kisses him in front of everypony when she loses a bet with Cherry Blossom. They eventually get marry and have a son name Apple Storm. Family Description in the Saga Finding True Love In "Applejack Falls in Love", he accidently hits Applejack while flying. He had come to Ponyville to take his cousin's place in the weather patrol and also moving in to her place. He then is called by Applejack who tells him about her crush on him and he seems to like her too. They then agree in going on a date together. In "An Apple Falls for a Pie", he is kissed by Applejack after the result of her losing a bet to Cherry Blossom. In "Spike... the Pony?", he attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with Applejack. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "A Holiday in Ponyville", he is present at the party Pinkie Pie organized to Twilight and her family. At Heart's Warming, he and his family go watch the pageant of Ponyville. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", he attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “Assault on the Light Kingdom”, Cloud Chaser is with the other stallions, talking, and gets to know that Shining and Cadance are expecting a new baby when the General of Chaos invades the Light Kingdom with his dark ponies. He helps fighting the dark ponies. In “Star Knight VS General of Chaos”, he survives the destruction of the citadel of the Light Kingdom with Applejack, Apple Bushel and Shadow Claw, with the later taking them from the place where they were buried. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, he witness Gleaming treating Moonlight and then welcomes Star after his victory over the General of Chaos, celebrating it. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", Cloud Chaser is revealed to be in the Fifth Unit and, by Gael's orders, he comes as reinforcement to the Second Unit after the latter got to know about the clones being moving through the underground. He is reunited with Applejack, who is in the Second Unit. In "The Medical Unit in Danger", after night falls, Cloud Chaser, along with Rainbow Dash, act as lookouts for enemy attacks. Rainbow has pains from her dislocated wing later and Cloud Chaser, worried, told her that she should visit the medic compound to get treatment and that he would take over the watch. She however refuses to go claiming that she was fine. In "The Alliance Assemble", Cloud Chaser arrives with the rest of the Alliance to help Star, Hawthorn, Shining and Blue. In "Grandfather VS Grandson", he, along with others, put themselves in front of Star to protect him while he is recovering. In "Counterattack", Cloud Chaser participated on the fight against Ten-Tails' minions. In "The Two Halves of an All", Cloud Chaser cheered for Star. In "The Tree of Dreams", he is able to dodge the Divine Tree's roots. In "Pursuing Hope", he watches Star fighting Grogar. In "Star Shield", he helps Star defeat Grogar, joining others in hitting Grogar with one of Star's Spiraling Star. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", he is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The End of the War", he is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Apple Family